Next Time
by JazziePerson
Summary: One Shot from Meat. What would've happened if Rhys hadn't got in the way of the bullet in time?


Author's Note: Inspired by this line from Ianto in Meat. What would've happened if Rhys hadn't got in front of Gwen when she was shot at? I don't own any of the characters or Torchwood.

"_Next time, let her take the bullet."_

Rhys couldn't get there in time. The bullet caught Gwen in the chest and she collapsed backwards, falling to the ground with a shout. Rhys let out a furious yell and Ianto dived forwards, grappling the gun out of Dale's hands. Jack shouted something unintelligible and lunged towards Gwen, dragging her out of the way as the 'whale' thrashed around.

As soon as they were out of its way, Jack bent down and looked carefully at Gwen. He tried desperately hard to ignore the creature's wails and Rhys' heavy, frantic breathing in his ear. He tapped his comm. urgently. "Owen! Gwen's been shot! I need you in here now. The creature is breaking loose and we can't get out!"

He didn't bother to wait for Owen's reply but looked down at Gwen again.

Her eyes were wide, forced open so that she had less of a chance of falling unconscious. Her right hand was clamped tightly over the wound just under her collar bone. Blood was spreading across her shirt and through the ripped edges of her leather jacket. Her right hand flexed uncontrollably.

"Gwen, focus on my voice, okay?" Jack said quietly. He watched as her eyes focussed on his face. Her eyes remained wide open but they were stained with the pain from her wound.

"Gwen!" Tosh rushed over and fell to her knees beside Gwen, grabbing her friend's right hand. Gwen's eyelids flickered and she winced as Tosh lifted her hand.

"Gwen, listen to me," Jack ordered calmly, trying his best to ignore Rhys' look of incredulous anger at his tone. "Owen's on his way. You'll be fine. Keep listening."

"Rhys?" Gwen muttered, through clenched teeth, sounding as though she was in agony.

"He's fine; he's here." Jack beckoned Rhys forward who was stood a little way back, clearly worried.

Rhys knelt carefully beside Gwen and smiled tentatively at her. "Hey, Gwen," he murmured gently, reaching out and touching her cheek softly.

Gwen's jaw noticeably tightened and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. But somehow she managed a small smile. She had clearly decided that talking was too difficult and if she opened her mouth, she would scream. So she kept quiet, locking her teeth in place so that she couldn't utter another sound.

But then she saw Rhys bite his lip and withdraw a little, looking terrified and furious and upset, all at the same time. She couldn't let him think that it was his fault.

She released her jaw from her strong hold and when she didn't find herself screaming, she tried to speak. "You. Idiot." Her words were stilted and drenched in pain but it got the point across.

Rhys smiled in confusion and then looked a little hurt. Jack laughed.

"I. Told. You. This. Was. Stupid," she forced out. "And. You. Jack. Harkness. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. When. Owen. Has. Fixed. Me Up," she growled and Jack suddenly stopped laughing. Rhys looked smug again.

Owen crashed into the room behind them then, carrying a bucket and a massive syringe, with Ianto close on his heels. Passing all the equipment to Ianto with a few words of instruction, Owen crossed the ground towards the huddled party with a few strides. Tosh moved out of the way for him, as did Jack although he didn't move far, whereas Rhys stayed close to Gwen's side, placing his hand on her uninjured shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"God, Gwen, it's always you, isn't it?" Owen muttered as crouched down at Gwen's shoulder.

She shot him a dirty look.

"What do you mean 'always'?" Rhys asked, concerned.

Everyone ignored him.

"You want a quip about a small prick?" Owen asked, not missing the look of déjà vu in Gwen's eyes.

Gwen shook her head. "Just get on with it. Shit, this hurts," she groaned and Rhys tightened his grip on her uninjured shoulder.

"Relax, Gwen," Owen warned and Gwen did her best to loosen her posture. It was clear it was a struggle.

"Oh, God, I swear it didn't hurt this much last time," she moaned softly as Owen injected the needle into her shoulder. She shuddered.

Owen pulled out the pair of tweezers from his back. Gwen closed her eyes.

"Gwen! Open your eyes!" Owen sounded panicky.

"I'm not bloody unconscious, Owen. I just don't want to see this," Gwen shot back weakly. The pain was fading slowly.

She could almost hear Owen smirking.

Then she felt some prodding and tugging at her shoulder. She scrunched up her eyes, not wanting to be able to feel it at all. There was some more pulling and then it was gone. She opened her eyes gingerly.

"I'm going to put a temporary dressing on it and then I can redress it when we get back to the Hub, okay?" Owen was speaking calmly again.

Gwen nodded. She tried to relax as she felt Owen slide her jacket and shirt down her shoulder and apply the dressing.

A few minutes later, Owen's hands disappeared from her shoulder and she opened her eyes again, having closed them.

"Do you think you can stand up?" Owen asked.

Gwen nodded and smiled a tight smile when she felt Owen's hand grip hers to pull her upright. As soon as she was on her feet, she swayed and felt two pairs of hands steady her. She saw Owen nod at the person behind her and she turned to see Jack. Owen let go and Jack steadied her as she trembled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Think so," she winced.

Jack smiled.

"Rhys?"

"I'm right here, love." Rhys' voice was to her left and she looked to see him standing a few feet away, looking extremely awkward and worried beyond belief. He took a few toward her, as careful as if she was a china doll.

Gwen felt Jack let go of her and again she swayed. Rhys rushed to her and caught her before she fell.

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Let's get you back, eh?" Rhys whispered softly and she smiled wearily.

"Yeah."

* * *

Half an hour later, Gwen slid off the autopsy table and thanked Owen tiredly. Jack and Tosh were leaning on the railings, watching, Rhys was at her side and Ianto was busy making coffee. She still felt light-headed and exhausted and what she really wanted was to go home.

Jack seemed to recognise that and took her aside for a second.

"Go home, Gwen," he smiled. "Take a couple of days off. Recover."

Gwen smiled gratefully. "Thanks Jack."

He kissed her briefly on the cheek and then patted her uninjured shoulder gently, smiling. She returned the smile and he left.

She went over to where Rhys was watching. "Let's go home," she smiled and he kissed her on the lips.

* * *

In the car on the way home, Rhys was very quiet. He kept glancing at Gwen worriedly and then back at the road.

Finally Gwen couldn't take it anymore. "Rhys, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault you got shot. If I hadn't blundered in…" he trailed off as he stopped the car outside their flat.

"Rhys, it doesn't matter. I'm fine. You're fine and we're home. So let's go in. I'm knackered," Gwen smiled, almost asleep with exhaustion.

"Okay." Rhys reached over and kissed her again.


End file.
